sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Tal’rëa
History Tal'rëa is a deity with three aspects. In her aspect as the Dreamweaver, Tal’rëa brings peaceful and happy dreams to the people of Sidereus – bringing hope to the hopeless and strength to the weak. In her aspect as the Twilight Empress, Tal’rëa enters the minds of those who sleep and shows them that there is more to the world than they can see with their waking eyes. She has been known to take special Hero born into the realm of the ethereal plane while they sleep to reveal important truths to them. In her aspect as the Mind Phantom, Tal’rëa brings nightmares to warn the good and to punish the wicked. When the Exalted Ones gather to decide on the fate of Sidereus, it is Tal’rëa that speaks for the One. While many on the face of Sidereus see Tal’rëa as capricious and unpredictable, she is entirely in control of her various aspects and knows the limits and dangers of her power. She is utterly beholden to the will of the One, and only acts in the manner that her mother wishes. Tal’rëa tends to avoid conflict herself, but she will not hesitate to act when it is needed of her. Since the machinations of Onûs began in earnest following the Celestial War, Tal’rëa has worked very hard to interfere with the workings of the Void Serpent – particularly in his attempts to undermine and destroy the Blessed Living. Just before the climax of the Third Age, Tal’rëa created the Eidolon for reasons few know. As the Eidolon entered the world for the first time, the power of Psionics was also created, allowing her children and others to see into the minds of the living and understand more of what was to come. Relationships Tal’rëa is wed to Aarûn, and is also the mother of Aviaz, Zaria, Solon and Kiala. She spends much of her energy working to aid and protect her family to the best of her ability. She has become particularly close friends with Selora and Vârsha since the young deities entered the world. Kal'rën is her twin brother, and the two remain close to this day, often allowing the dead to speak to their loved ones through the realm of dreams. Gilana and Tal’rëa were once the closest of friends, though Gilana’s fall has tarnished their relationship. Tal’rëa still deeply mourns her friend. *Aarûn – Husband *Jolarä – Friend *Sûldin – Friend (Distant) *Kal'rën – Twin Brother *Fënrir – Neutral *Zörena – Friend (Loyal) *Eäminn – Friend *Roëna – Neutral *Xi’rian – Enemy (Distant) *Gilana – Best Friend (Distant) *Onûs – Enemy (Hostile) *Aviaz – Son *Zaria – Daughter *Solon – Son *Selora – Friend (Loyal) *Tallis – Friend *Endëllion – Neutral (Distant) *Vârsha – Friend (Loyal) *Snædis – Neutral (Distant) *Zephyr – Neutral (Distant) *Kiala – Daughter *Melantha – Enemy (Distant) *Perdita – Neutral *Dúnmharú – Enemy (Distant) *Sléachta – Enemy (Distant) *Revati – Enemy (Distant) *Iotama ‐ Friend *Ophira – Neutral Dogma Sleep is the domain of peace. Let dreams come to those who need them, and let pain come in the night to those who are wicked. The waking world is predictable and dull, in the Dreamscape come into the embrace of the Celestials and learn of the greater things that await those who are pure of heart. Be unwavering in your pursuit of inspiration, and always strive to bring inspiration to others. Assist those who cannot find their way to sleep so that they may feel the comfort of a rested mind and body. Seek to experience your dreams for they are a communication from the divine. Always allow yourself and others time to rest. Hard work is necessary, but without rest, such work cannot be done well. Clergy & Temples The Church of Tal’rëa is split into three distinct sects. The Clerics of the Dreamweaver aspect are a benevolent group, seeking to support artists and performers of all kinds. Many in their ranks are artists of some kind or another, and they favor imagination and creativity. They dress in pale blue robes adorned in malachite and silver. The Clerics of the Twilight Empress aspect focus on her aspect as a bringer of sleep are also a benevolent group, though they tend to stay out of worldly affairs. Many in their ranks succumb to the use of drugs or other illicit substances. They dress in royal blue robes and do not typically adorn themselves with jewels. The Clerics of the Mind‐Phantom aspect are mischievous and often times cruel. They revel in Tal’rëa’s work as a bringer of nightmares, and many of them are murderers or thieves. Their presence is rarely, if ever, welcome in towns across Sidereus. They typically wear midnight blue and dark purple robes. Appearance Tal’rëa in her physical form is a lithe and graceful figure, imposing and overwhelming to behold. Her skin takes on shifting tones, from a dusky blue when she is at peace to a deep and endless midnight black laced with opalescent points of light when she is enraged. She wears ornate robes and a crown of stars about her head. Her thick brown hair hangs in heavy curls down to her shoulders, and her eyes sparkle like expertly cut peridot gems. Religious Practices In most cases, followers of Tal’rëa pray at twilight or before going to sleep in the evening. Particularly devout followers may also remain awake to pray at midnight. Tal’rëa worshippers will typically have a holy symbol crafted of silver or malachite, usually concealed somewhere on their person. Paladins and Priests of Tal’rëa will wear their holy symbol openly regardless of company. If an individual reveres Tal’rëa as a secondary or tertiary deity, she may not carry or wear any markings. Nearly all Eidolon revere Tal’rëa to some degree, and Eidolon priests of the Dreamweaver are possible if not common. Category:Ilith'ari Lore Category:Ilith'ari Category:Divine Lore